


La-Z-Love

by witch_of_fics



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Porn, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, Ted Wheeler’s La-Z-Boy, cock riding, horny teens, light dom/sub stuff, pussy eating, this is seriously just porn lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: Mike is home alone for an entire weekend while his parents and Holly go visit some old friends.He invites El over and they end up having fun in a special place,Ted Wheeler’s La-Z-Boy





	La-Z-Love

**Author's Note:**

> I promised y’all some mindless smut so here it is! Not the smut that was an extension of chapter two of my other story, but I hope this will satisfy y’all until then. 
> 
> This is seriously just mindless porn.

“Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Holly!” The 19 year old called as his parents and little sister pulled out of the driveway. “Be safe! Call me when you get to the hotel!” He gave a big, almost too big grin as he waved.    
  
  
Once the car was out of sight Mike went back inside the house, almost dancing. It was Thursday afternoon and his parents and little sister wouldn’t be back until Monday night. And with Nancy away at college. Mike had the house to himself.   
  
But not for long. Oh no. Not for long at all!    
  
Mike had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who was very eagerly awaiting for her boyfriend’s call to tell her that the house was clear.    
  
Before Mike could call El had a few things to do.    
  
He first showered, giving himself a close shave in preparation for what was most certainly going to be happening all weekend long.   
  
With the radio on some rock station after he showered he blow dried and combed his hair, towel still around his waist. He put on some cologne and ensured his face was perfectly smooth. To top it off he splashed some aftershave on his cheeks.   
  
With that completed, he went to his room and hastily stripped his bed. He went to the back of his closet and grabbed the nice, silk sheets he had purchased several months prior for whenever they got a night alone. It would be nice to sleep on and possibly have sex on later that night.    
  
He made his bed and finally dressed, pushing his black hair back he smiled as he grabbed his SuperComm.    
  
“Mage, this is Paladin. Do you copy?” He spoke into the speaker, eagerly awaiting her response. He grinned a little, sure they were technically adults, but in some ways they were still the still the same nerdy kids. Even though El was never that big of a nerd being raised in a lab for a majority of her life, she was still their Mage.   
  
The Comm crackled to life, he could hear the grin almost.    
  
“Paladin, this is Mage and I do copy,” she giggled, “Is the house clear?” El asked and Mike nodded, despite the fact she couldn’t hear a nod.    
  
“It is. Just me here,” Mike confirmed.    
  
“Great! I’ll be over in ten,” El replied and Mike smiled.    
  
“I can’t wait,” Mike replied.    
  
“This is Mage signing off, see you soon, Paladin,” and with that El turned off her SuperComm.    
  
The ten minutes took forever for Mike, he was eagerly looking out the window for El’s bike. Just the year before last, Hopper had allowed El to get a bike and ride it around to friends houses. Mike was ecstatic with that development.   
  
When he saw El’s bike approach he threw open the front door, El riding into the yard and jumping off the bike.   
  
“Mike!” She grinned as she ran to him, hopping into his arms and hugging him, Mike caught her with a laugh, arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
“El.” He beamed and kissed her.    
  
“I missed you,” she whispered, despite the fact they saw each other just the other day.    
  
“I missed you too.” He smiled, holding onto her as she unwrapped her legs from around his slender hips.    
  
“You’re spending the night, right?” Mike asked and El nodded as she took his hand.    
  
“Mhm.” She nodded at the small bag she carried. She’d wear Mike’s shirts for clothing whenever they were clothed this weekend.    
  
“I hope to stay ‘til Monday. If you’ll let me,” She fluttered her eyes and Mike laughed as they went in.    
  
“You’re always welcome to be here, El.” Mike rolled his eyes playfully as he shut the door.   
  
The young couple went in and got settled, cuddling up in Ted Wheeler’s La-Z-Boy with a movie.    
  


The pair snuggled, occasionally making out and pawing at each other through their clothing. Once the first movie in their movie marathon ended Mike got up to put in a new movie.    
  
“Hey Mike? Wanna go get us some popcorn and soda?” El suggested and Mike nodded.    
  
“Yeah! Sure. I’ll be right back,” he smiled at his girlfriend and went to the kitchen to do as El requested.    
  
While Mike was gone El smirked deviously. Quickly she stripped naked and climbed back into the easy-chair. Her legs hooked on either of the arm rests. Being naturally petite and being trained her whole life, Eleven was incredibly flexible. Something she was finding out Mike loved more and more every time she did something like this.    
  
“Alright, I have the Cokes and popcorn, extra butter!” Mike said as he walked back in the living room. “I hope the extra butter is o-....” he stopped dead, staring at his girlfriend.    
  
She was naked in his dad’s recliner, legs thrown over the arm rests, exposing her pretty, shaved little pussy to him, already glistening in arousal.    
  
She had one hand lazily rubbing her outer lips, a teasing grin on her face.   
  
“What’s wrong, Mike?” She grinned innocently.    
  
“Nothing! Absolutely nothing.” Mike said, his shock dissolving into lust. He stalked to her and set the bowl of popcorn down and the two cans of coke on the coffee table.   
  
“Good,” She said.    
  
Mike went over to her, kneeling on the floor.   
  
“You’re so fucking sexy, El.” He muttered lustfully, pushing her hand away from her pussy.    
  
Using his own long fingers he spread her pussy open. “And beautiful.” He murmured and she squirmed eagerly.   
  
Mike began to slowly, extremely slowly trail the very tip of his tongue between her lips.    
  
“M-Mike,” she begged softly, the teasing already driving her wild.   
  
“Hmm?” He looked up at her, his tongue circling her swollen clit.    
  
“Eat me out, please.” El requested, pushing her hips upwards, practically shoving her dripping cunt into his face.    
  
Mike happily complied and began to do so. He alternated between plunging his tongue into her and tonguing her clit.    
  
She gasped, one hand kneading one of her own small breasts as the other held onto his messy black hair for dear life.    
  
She rocked her hips against Mike’s face, gasping and groaning as he ate her out so eagerly.    
  
“M-mike... I’m gonna..!” She whimpered, the tugging harshly at the roots of his black hair. It only spurred him on. To push her over the edge he plunged two fingers inside of her sopping wet cunt causing her to gasp.   
  
“Mike!” She cried as she came. She squirted as she did, her body convulsing blissfully as she was swept under a powerful current of pleasure.   
  
Her grip loosened on his hair as her orgasm finally died down and Mike pulled back, breathing hard.   
  
He stood, his erection nearly bursting through his track pants.   
  
“Please Mike. Put your cock in me,” El urged him, breathing heavy from her own orgasm just ending. But dammit she needed it. She needed to feel her boyfriend’s fat cock pounding her, stretching her sweet little cunt open with rough, primal thrusts.   
  
Mike stripped quickly, his hand stroking his cock just to ease the ache from how hard he was. She bit her lip and moaned eagerly as she saw him push the foreskin down with his thumb and rub across the sensitive tip.   
  
Mike approached the chair and rest his hips against her, his cock on her belly.    
  
“God El, I love how my cock reaches past your belly button. Shit, I get so deep in your tight cunt.” Mike breathed and she moaned. God she loved it too.   
  
She looked down and admired his long, fat cock resting on her toned stomach, the head did indeed go past her belly button.    
  
“You always split me open, Mike. You spread me so wide,” she whispered and Mike groaned and stepped back.    
  
He ran the swollen tip of his cock up her smooth, tight slit, the head catching on her tight, tight hole.    
  
“Your cunt is so tight, El. Look, just the head of my cock makes you stretch. Yet you take it like a champ.” Mike whispered and El looked down, nodding.    
  
“Put it in me, Mike. Split my cunt open,” she urged and he nodded.   
  
He braced his hands on her smooth, muscled thighs as he gave a shove forward, forcing the fat head of his cock to pop into her tight opening.    
  
“Fuck! Shove it in me, Mike! Break my cunt,” El urged, and Mike couldn’t deny her.    
  
“You want me to, El? Want me to ruin your tight pussy? Make it gape?” He teased, not yet plunging in.   
  
“Yes! Please Mike! Fuck me hard,” she begged.    
  
And with that Mike shoved himself in. El cried happily, feeling the head hit so deep inside of her. The La-Z-Boy rocked back with Mike’s powerful thrust before it slammed forward too from the shove back. It made El writhe from how it somehow shoved Mike deeper into her tight, stretched pussy.    
  
“Look at that! I get deeper with the chair. How’s it feel El? How does it feel having my dick so deep?” Mike asked, wasting no time as he began to thrust.    
  
Using her thighs to help he shoved the chair every time he yanked his cock back so the chair would rock forward powerfully and meet his hips, forcing his cock seemingly impossibly deeper.    
  
“So good!” El cried. It hurt, it made her belly twinge and ache from every hard slam inside of her, but at the same time it felt so fucking good.   
  
“Harder Mike! Please! Stretch my pussy out with your fat cock,” she pleaded.    
  
His hips powerfully bashed into hers, the chair creaking and rocking.    
  
“I’m fucking you in my dad’s chair, El. You’re such a slut, wanting to be fucked right in my living room! You know that? God, I won’t be able to look at this chair without seeing you with your wet little cunt spread for me.” Mike huffed.    
  
“Mmm! G-good!” El gasped, looking down so she could see his fat cock ramming into her red, abused, aching slit.   
  
She reached down and rubbed her clit, feeling Mike’s hefty cock pound into her aching pussy.    
  
“Just like that Mike! Pound me hard in your living room!” She moaned and Mike panted as he continued his bruising thrusts.   
  
“God, El. You’re such a slut, aren’t you? You can’t get enough for my cock! I’m gonna fuck you all weekend, you know that? I’m going to stuff my cock in you constantly! By the end of the weekend your tight little pussy is gonna be ruined,”   
  
“Please Mike! Ruin me! I’m such a slut! Fuck me until I can’t take it anymore,” El managed. “Oh..! Oh god! Mike! I’m gonna-“   
  
“Do it. Do it, slut. Cum all over my cock, Eleven. Cum on my cock while I keep fucking your pussy.” Mike snarled, not letting up one bit.    
  
Eleven came with a loud cry. Inadvertently causing the VCR to eject the VHS tape and the lights to flicker for a minute from her powers firing at random as she came hard around his cock. She saw spots in her vision from her brutal orgasm.    
  
Mike yanked out of her cunt, causing her to whine at the loss. Her insides were throbbing from soreness and want. Her tight pussy slightly gaping from the carnal fucking Mike had given her.    
  
“Get up,” Mike ordered her and she obeyed, her legs shaking. Quickly Mike sat in the chair, pulling El close by the hips.   
  
“I want you to ride my cock, make me cum.” He commanded and El almost melted. She loved it so much when Mike took control.   
  
She obeyed and out her knees on either side of his slender legs as Mike held onto her sides. She looked down, groaning softly just seeing his thick rod pointing upwards, so long and thick and glistening with her arousal.   
  
“Ride it, slut. Fuck your cunt on my cock until it’s so sore you can’t move,” he gave her ass a firm smack, El groaning excitedly.    
  
Her hands rest on Mike’s shoulders as she slowly lowered herself down, stuffing herself with his cock. El gasped, it felt different when she rode him. Her pussy was so sore that she whined as their hips met, but she loved it. She loved how her cunt ached and throbbed, how for at least the next twenty-four hours she’d feel his cock in her, how she couldn’t even ride her bike comfortably after this.    
  
She even loved when they did this on their afternoons together and she’d go home and sit in front of her mirror naked with her legs spread. She’d let her fingers dance over her bruised pussy-lips and across her red, aching, gaping slit, sometimes if she was lucky a little cum would still be seeping out, a sort of memento of their afternoon together. Of course this was the first time they had the whole weekend to themselves, or fucked anywhere but his bedroom or basement.   
  
Eleven’s nails dug into Mike’s shoulders as she lifted herself up and dropped back down, starting to ride him. Mike groaned, holding onto her ass so tightly it would no doubt bruise.   
  
“That’s it, El. Ride my dick like a good slut,” Mike hissed and it made her whine and shudder as she picked up the pace.    
  
Mike’s face went to her small, bouncing breasts, starting to suck on them as she rode him. He smacked her ass firmly.   
  
“Harder. Fuck yourself on me, El.” Mike urged and she obeyed, tears in her eyes from overstimulation and just how good it felt.   
  
“M-Mike..!” El whined.   
  
“You’re such a good girl, El. I’m getting close. You want me to cum in you? I bet you do. I want you to say it, I want you to beg for me to fill you up with my cum, not to let it go to waste,” Mike grunted, fingertips digging into her perfect ass.   
  
“Please Mike!” El begged, sobbing blissfully. “Please! Fill me with your cum, Mike! Fill my cunt up with your thick cum Mike, I need it, I need it Mike.” She begged, breathing hard.   
  
Mike moved one hand from holding her ass, pushing pointer and middle finger to Eleven’s lips. “Suck on them, get them nice and wet for me,” he ordered and she obeyed.   
  
She sucked on his two long fingers without questioning it, moaning as she slid her tongue between the two digits. Mike thrust his fingers in her mouth, making her lips tingle as he practically fucked her mouth with them.    
  
When he pulled them out they were both glistening with her spit. “Good girl,” Mike whispered huskily and El groaned, still bouncing on his dick.   
  
Using his spare hand he pulled one of her perfect ass cheeks aside. With his wet pointer finger he circled her tight pink asshole, tickling the ring of muscles.    
  
El squirmed and whined at the foreign feeling of having her anus touched. Carefully Mike pushed the very tip of his finger in causing El to gasp.   
  
“Is that okay, El? Can I put my finger in your perfect little asshole? I’ve wanted to for awhile, I can’t help but look when I’m fucking you from behind.” Mike was breathing heavily, his hot breath ghosting over her ear.   
  
“Mmhmm,” El gasped, “Please Mike. Do it. I belong just to you, Mike. I want you to use every part of me..!” She begged.   
  
“Stop moving for a minute, El. Just sit on my cock,” he purred lowly and El obeyed, whimpering at the feeling of being totally impaled on her boyfriend’s thick cock, it was so deep inside of her. It kinda hurt, but it hurt in the best way.    
  
“Reach back and spread your ass for me, okay?” Mike instructed and El eagerly obeyed. Mike moved removed his hand, putting his fingers to her lips again. “Get them wet again for me,” He urged, starting to suck on her collarbone, Eleven gladly complied, sucking sloppily on his fingers. She knew that when Mike finally came she would also and it would be mind blowing.   
  
Mike pulled his spit-covered fingers out of her mouth and El squirmed eagerly, breathing heavily in anticipation. She was a little nervous, but she wanted it. So badly.   
  
“Tell me if I hurt you too much, okay?” Mike whispered sweetly into her ear, temporarily dropping the dominate persona he had during sex that they both loved, he couldn’t help but kiss right below her ear causing her to giggle a little.   
  
“You won’t hurt me too much, Mike. You know that I enjoy it when it hurts a little.” El whispered, shivering as his finger rimmed around her tight hole.   
  
“Please Mike. Put your finger in my tight asshole, please.” She begged and Mike instantly got back to business. His left arm snaked around her waist as his right hand pointer finger began to push into her anus.   
  
El squirmed and whimpered a little, her own finger nails digging into her plump ass from the new sensation.    
  
“That’s it El, take it. Such a good girl,” Mike murmured as he sunk his finger to the first knuckle. “God El, your asshole is so tight around my finger. Can you imagine what it would be like with my cock in there? You’re already so stretched from just my finger,” Mike whispered, slowly sinking his finger in deeper.   
  
El nearly came hearing Mike describe how tight she was around his finger, and saying he couldn’t imagine what it would be like with his cock in there. “M-Mike. Please,” She begged, breathing hard.   
  
“How’s it feel baby? Tell me how it feels having my finger in your ass with my cock lodged in your pussy.” Mike ordered as he began to carefully thrust his finger in her asshole, loosening her a little.   
  
“Mmm, weird... But good.” El whispered, gasping as Mike curled his finger, stretching her a little bit to assist what he was getting ready to do.   
  
He pulled his finger out to the tip and pushed his middle finger against his pointer finger and gave a firm push, the tips of both of his fingers going into her.   
  
“Oh! Mike!” El cried, her hole clenching tightly around his fingers.   
  
“Fuck! El, I wish I could see, your asshole is taking my fingers so well baby. You’re so tight, it’s made your pussy tighter somehow.” Mike panted, sinking his fingers deep inside of her butt. He held them in there for a moment.    
  
“Ride me, El. Fuck your pussy on my cock and your cute ass on my fingers,” Mike said and El shakily released her ass, hands going on Mike’s shoulders. Slowly she began to ride him, gasping and whining as she did.   
  
“Mike, I feel so full, so-AH!” She was cut off as Mike drove his hips upwards powerfully, urging her to ride him harder. Her nails dug into him and she began to fuck herself on him hard, meeting his powerful thrusts with every slam down his fingers felt better and better in her ass.    
  
Her eyes were rolling back, her lips parted as she gasped and whimpered, fingernails no doubt drawing a little blood from Mike’s shoulders.    
  
“Mike! I’m gonna—“ She cried, shuddering as her orgasm built and built, knotting in her belly.   
  
“Do it, El! I’m going to also.” Mike panted. He took his spare hand and touched her clit and that did it.    
  
She came with a scream, colors flashing behind her eyes as the light bulbs in the room flickered and exploded with loud pops. Her cunt spasmed around his cock, milking it for cum. El hadn’t ever orgasmed as hard as she was right now. She felt like she couldn’t breathe and it was amazing.   
  
“Oh god El!” Mike cried, feeling her cunt choke his cock, her ass squeezing his fingers hard. He couldn’t hold back anymore.   
  
He rammed his hips up and came, shooting rope after rope of thick, hot, creamy cum inside of her. His thick seed pelted her cervix making El gasp and cry as she was filled with Mike’s cum.   
  
El collapsed on Mike, gasping for air. “Oh god Mike,” she whispered, whimpering as Mike gently tugged his fingers out of her ass.   
  
El shakily got up out of Mike’s lap, clamping her thighs together as she knelt on the floor in front of Mike. Before Mike could ask what she was doing, El took his softening cock into her mouth, humming as she lapped away the mix of his cum and hers. Once he was clean she even licked his balls gently to ensure he was all clean.   
  
“Christ, Eleven.” Mike groaned as El grinned and climbed back up into his lap and snuggled into him, nuzzling her face into his neck. He rubbed her hip bone and thigh and she sighed happily.    
  
“I love having your cum in me, Mike. When we do this and I have to go home I keep as much in me as possible as a reminder. Even though I’m sore for at least a day.” She murmured and he shivered softly.   
  
“Yeah?” He asked, eyes shut.   
  
“Mmhmm.” She nodded. They sat in happy silence for a few minutes.   
  
“Hey Mike?” El asked.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“If you were serious, I’m more than willing to try fitting your cock in my ass. Would you like that?” She knew the answer.    
  
“God, El. Can you get any sexier?” He groaned. “I’d love that,”    
  
“Good.” She sounded pleased. She pulled her face from his neck and kissed him lovingly.    
  
“Unfortunately we’re gonna have to get dressed. Or I am.”   
  
“Why?” She pouted playfully.   
  
He nodded his head upwards. “You exploded the lightbulbs. I don’t think I could explain that to my parents.” He laughed as El turned red, pushing her face into his shoulder.   
  
“Sorry,” she laughed a little and he shrugged.    
  
“More than okay. It’s funny, and kinda cute in a way.” Mike grinned at her.   
  
El thought for a minute. “We may not want to replace too many of the bulbs yet. If we have it my way, this won’t be the last time we have fun this weekend,” El gave a teasing grin as she traced patterns on his ivory chest.    
  
“Just try not to break any windows,” Mike teased.    
  
“I’ll try. No promises.” She giggled and kissed him again, happily snuggling against her boyfriend’s warm body. One day they’d do this in their own home, she just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ;)!
> 
> I’m considering adding more chapters of their weekend “adventures”, thoughts? 
> 
> I’ve also been toying with the idea of doing commissions for my writing if anyone is interested. And/or requests. Commissions would be top priority though!
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Hate? A request? Want to request some filth anonymously? A commission? Wanna just email me and tell me how filthy I am? Or just chat? Shoot me an email at my brand new email! 
> 
> It’s Witch.of.fics.offical@gmail.com ! I hope to hear from y’all if you’re interested! 
> 
> As always I love comments and kudos. They give me that sweet sweet validation I crave haha.
> 
> Much love to you all as always, - WoF


End file.
